Iop/Intelligence/1
INTELLEGENCE Iops are very strong at lvl 20-70 and then become weak because they will keep doing the same damage as lvl 70 Spells include:Strengthstorm, Destructive Sword, Cut, Sword of Fate, Leek Pie, Striking, Cawwot - These are fireelemental attacks. EQUIPMENT Adv set till level 10 = 60 INT MAX Int Gob Set + mental ring =120 INT MAX at lvl 20 Red Scara Set + Gob Boots + Fire Kwak Ring + Claw Jigsaw Amulet + Fire Maged Sword = 120int lots vit/Damage % TRAINNING Train on gobs till 20 Train on scaras with party till 46 Train on anything till 70 Train on things as you wish for drops or exp SPELLS: Sword Of Fate lvl 5 Desructive Sword lvl 5 Jump lvl 5 Vitality lvl 5/Cawwot lvl 3 Cut lvl 1/5 Leek Pie lvl 1/3/5 Power lvl 5 Strengthstorm lvl 5 SUGESTIONS: At lvl 60 drop Sword of Fate, Destructive Sword. at lvl 100 have 150int 350 vit base Scroll intelligence/wisdom/vitality to 100 and Chance for drops RESULTS: LEVEL 60 PURE INT IOP = IOP POWER = Vitality lvl 5/Power lvl 5/LeekPie lvl 5/Cawwot lvl 3/Release lvl 5/Jump lvl 5/Sword Skill lvl 5 CONCLUSION: At lvl 70+ you should be doing roughly 200-1000 damage lvl 100 max base int is 200 Ben's Way Ok, this is probably for those of you who want to be REALLY strong Iops. NOTE: at lvl 60 an INT Iop gains his best ability, after that a STR Iop becomes the stronger of the two. Not necessarally ben you have a look at the dmg of str storm compared to all the other iop spells excluding iops wrath and you will notice that it is higher and more consistant AND lower ap than all of them. NOTE: at lvl 60 int iops gains his best ability which doesnt mean they become weak after that, is the second spell whith the highest of iops and as it cost 3p, at lvls 100+ a fire iop can atack 3 times with this spell when earth iops at the same range can only use iops sword twice with 10 ap Training Level 1 - 4: Do quests in Incarnam, or fight one or two gobs. (See the gob fighting strategy near the bottom for gob help) Level 5 - 10: Train on mixtures of the following: flowers (any kind), gobs (any kind), boars if you want, prespics, and mushies (mush mushes). Try to find groups that are level 15 or lower. Stats Level 1 - 5: 100% in INT. Level 6 - 20: 80% in INT, 20 % in VIT. Level 21 - 100: First max INT, then put the rest in VIT. Spells None lv 5 Gob Strategy for level 1 - 4: Hit them with pressure and then run a lot. When you start to get cornered, use jump to get around them and run away. Repeat. Boar Strategy for lvl 5 - 10: In incarnam boars have only 3mp. Use pressure and keep running out of range. 11 - 15 Spells: SoF lvl 5 Leave incarnam. Otherwise, fight Chafers BETTER WAY Tom's Way a.k.a. (Pichu-Girl) lvl: 1-10 save for SoF Set: gobbal lvl: 10-20 save for cut use spare spells into jump DO NOT LVL DESTRUCTIVE SWORD!!!! lvl: 20- 30 save for vitality lvl: 30-40 save for power Set : prespic i will upddate when i lvl up keep playing Dakk's Way Warning: This is a P2P guide Sorry peeps, i wasn't logged in when i wrote it. If you like the guide, feel free to give tips and constructive criticism! WARNING! NOT RECOMMENDED FOR FIRST CHARACTER Special Spells and Equipment Here's a small list of key spells and equipment that you can get/buy to make a int iop really stand out: Spells Release: Usefull when your enemy is at close range and you can't use Strengstorm. Same AP cost and effect of intimidation, but affects all squares around you, and it should be pretty cheap to buy aswell. Cawwot: Not really a must, but very usefull to block LoS and to heal yourself a bit. Leveling it is up to you, but i'd sugest not to. Leek Pie: NOT a must have, low ap cost and great range, use to boost sacriers, and its a fire spell. Don't level it, its good as it is. Sadly, it doesn't work with mutilation. Sadly yet again, after 1.20 update, leek pie can only be used once per target, making it not so useful as it used to be, but heck, it still has some use and doesn't need to be leveled. Striking: Ehhh... Not really usefull, except for killing tofus or showing off. Just listing this one because its a fire spell and its easy to get. DON'T LEVEL IT, EVER. Equipment: Gelano: Expensive? Yes. Useful? HELL YEA. Not only its a part of the jelix set, the gelano is the only ring that gives +1AP, and its crucial for getting 9 AP before lv 100. Get it, as soon as you can, its worth it. MUST HAVE. God Rod: Not a very usefull as a weapon, but very usefull thanks to its bonuses. Its one of the few weapons that give +AP that you can use, and crucial for getting 9 AP, and its MUCH easier to get then the gelano, plus it gives some nice wis and vit. Also a must have. Bow in Treechnid Root: Eh, not really a must have, God Rod is much better, but you can use this one earlier. Takes a fair chunk of your vitality, and totally useless as a weapon, but what the heck, it gives +1AP... Not really a must have *if you're leeching that is), but usefull for getting extra AP before you can use god rod or gelano, and it gives some wisdom. VERY usefull to have arround for a while till you can use gelano. Kam Assutra's amulet: Not a must either, but usefull. Can use with prespic set, but you could be better off with a + int amulet... Nevertless, there's plenty + AP amulets out there, but this is the first you can use. You choose. Weapons Fire iops may have the best range of all iop types, but they also have much less choices in weapons. I'll list the pros and cons of each weapon type in relation to fire iops, make shure to leave your tips. Tip: Try to good close range weapon, since you already have range, but few melee worthy attacks. Sword: Even though swords are the Iop's signature weapon, they aren't very usefull to fire iops. Sadly, 90% of all swords need strengt to be used, which a fire iop lacks. Swords will be utterly useless at lower levels unless you feel like maging some, but fire maging is the most expensive kind. Swords only really come into use at really high levels, because some swords were specially made for fire iops, those being Dark Vlad Sword and the Saber Ayassalama. Hammer: Hammers may be more usable then swords at lower levels, because a decent chunk of all hammers were made to int-based chars. Hammers also have some nice AoE effect wich makes this weapon kind a feasible choice for a fire Iop. Dagger: Its sad that 99% of all daggers may be utterly useless to fire iops. These weapons need reasonable ammounts of strengh and agility to be used, and 99% will need to be maged before being used. Only two daggers have some use to fire iops: The annoying The Infernal Razor and the incredible Citrus Daggers. Shovel: Lol, idon't even know why i'm listing this one. Shovels are useless to fire iops, leave them to the enutrofs. Wands: Wands may seem attractive at first, since most of them are fire based. I need tips on this one, the 1.20 updated messed the class weapon bonuses. Staff: A reasonable choice, there are int based staffs and they're all usefull. These come in low, medium and high levels, thus making staffs a good choice for fire iops. Staffs also got a AoE effect. Bow: Not very usefull, iops get -10% with bows, and they already have good range with spells. Most bows need to be maged to become usefull, and 90% of them have high conditions to be met before you can use them. I'd say its possible, but FAIRLY unreasonable. Axe: Some axes were made for fire damage, but these need maging and aren't strong as swords. These also tend to require chance AND strengh to be used, thus becoming unreasonable for fire iop use. Things to keep in mind 1-You are VERY equipment dependant. You'll need some GOOD +intelligence and +AP equips to achieve your full potential, so be ready to spend quite a bit of money. 2-Thanks to the 1.20 update, you have the best range of all iop types, make good use of it. 3-Apart from what most people think, you don't need to scroll your int to be dangerous, but you would be even more dangerous if you fully scrolled your int. Keep that in mind for higher levels. 4-Never neglect the power that a well trained pet can give you. If you don't have a good +int pet, go out, get one and start raising it right now. VS Dopple Strategy This part regards how to win against a iop dopple (at iop temple) as a fire iop 1-20: Beatable as soon you max sword of fate, shouldn't pose much of a threat, just don't get too close to it. 20-40: Carefull, he has cut, meaning he has more range and can slow you down, just don't get too close. I strongly recommend you to max cut before even trying, since it makes the fight alot easier. He can use vitality though, so expect a long fight. More to be added later. Training and leveling: lv 1-15 "Training a Fire Swordsman" Train on Incarnan, your goal here is to raise your int to 40 using stat points (cheaper and easier then scrolling, but don't go beyond 40, scroll the rest later) and keep ALL spell points to max Sword of Fate at level 11 (you get the spell at lv 9, you can max it at lv 11). After you get SoF, things become easier, after the 1.20 version, sword of fate has infinite AoE and thus, infinite range aswell, it'll be very usefull even though its linear, you'll never stop using this spell even after you get strengstorm. After maxing SoF, level yourself on incarnan till about lv 15 and keep all your spell points for cut, which you'll get later. After that, i'd sugest that you go to rocky inlet and train on Dinks (avoid orange dinks). The maps favor the use of SoF, and all dinks except orange ones are a bit weak to fire, and they're easy XP. EQUIPMENT: Adventurer Set with +int ring and weapon OR Gobbal set (minus belt). Much more important, make sure you have a +int pet, maxed or nearly maxed. Believe me, you'll need it. STATS: Raise int to 40, then raise something else. I'd sugest vit or raising agi to 20 (some crits may be usefull in your future). You may want to raise Str, but if you do then stop reading now because this is a pure Fire Iop guide. SPELLS: MAX sword of fate, keep the extra spell points for later. Training and leveling: lv 15-26 "Cutting Your Way Through" Keep leveling on Dinks till you're about level 19/21, after that, its best to go to the lousy pig area of cania plains and train on lousy pig shepherds or solo lousy pig knights (if you'r using a decent gobbal set with a decent int pet). Getting a group and doing lousy pig mobs is also a good idea, they'll enjoy your infinite range, just stand back and SoF away. Now you may be thinking about leveling Destructive Sword, but i'd sugest not to. Even though it has large damage potential, it got very small range and inconsistent damage output, apart from the high AP cost. Keep training till you get cut at lv 26. Even though it got limited range and AoE compared to SoF and a slightly smaller damage output, it got smaller AP cost and it can take 2 mp from your enemy at level 5, so if you have 8 ap, you can use cut 2 times a turn. It'll stop most monsters on their tracks and will make leveling a "walk in the park" for a period of time later. Max it, its worth it. Keep in mind that lv1 destructive sword may be more usefull then SoF at close range. EQUIPMENT: A good int gobbal set with a +wisdom pet is the best configuration. You can also use a adventurer set with a good + int pet and a int ring, and a some weapon with int bonus. STATS: Everything on vit, don't raise int, its too expensive to raise with stat points after the 40 cap, scroll it later. SPELLS: MAX cut, don't be fooled by destructive sword. You should have about 3 to 5 spare spell points. Training and Leveling: lv 26-31 "Jump Around" Don't read this if you're just leching off your friend's xp on fights I assume you have at least 10 spare spell points. This is the time you may be noticing that you're kinda fragile in close combat. Even though you may have been putting all your stat points in vit, you don't have a decent close-range attack, and thus, you either lose alot of HP or die when cornered in a close-quarters fight against a hard hitting monster such as a vampire master or lousy pig knight. This is were you have to make a choice, a choice to increase your survival rate, but how? You have several choices, but i'll list the 3 most plausible ones: 1-You max jump 2-You keep lvling till you get vitality and max it. 3-You max Destructive Sword The best choice on my opinion: Vitality can give bad rolls and doesn't last forever, and destructive sword will prove to be more of a annoyance then a help, jump however, is usefull in almost any situation and level, its easy to excape your enemies and force them to do a slow walk towards you by cutting them, if the map is small (such as the cripts in amakna cemetary) and they do'nt die before you reach the side of the map, just jump and run to the other side and slow them down again! Its also very usefull in pvp and even more usefull once you get 9 ap(cut and jump in the same turn is amazing, slow down your enemies and teleport away, its specially fun in PVP). Enjoy your jump spell, it'll prove to be usefull and ever crucial in the future. EQUIPMENT: See "Cutting Your Way Through", but remember you can wear a Xelor's Past at level 30, and a agride aswell. STATS: Vit all the way SPELLS: Max Jump, unless you can leech off your high-level friends. This was more of a detail then an actual "part", but i just thought it would be a usefull hint. Training and Leveling: lv 31-38 "New Looks, Same Mind" Now, here comes one of the most annoying parts of your life as a fire iop: Leveling without +AP At level 43, you will be able to use a kama-assutra amulet+a bow in treechnid root, enabling you to cut twice a turn and thus making leveling much easier and faster, but till then, i sugest you get some friends and level togheder, because soloing will be a real pain. I'm not saying you can't solo all the way, but it would be much easier if you could just leech of your friends or level with them. Your main goal now is getting lv 38 so you can wear a prespic set, but be warned! IT MUST give at least +80 wisdom, otherwise its not worth it! Cut will be your main spell for a while, that coupled with jump and Sword of fate will keep your alive in this hard phase of your life. In your way to lv 38, you will get vitality, wich i will leave up to you, level it if you want, i would rather leave it for much later, but heck, its your character. Level on lousy pigs if you're soloing, i know its getting a bit boring, but its the safest way to level untill you get lv 43. EQUIPMENT: See "Jump Arround", at level 38 change to prespic set and fill the other slots with +int equips, i sugest kabbala, Xelor's Past, and some +int weapon you can use. TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR +INT PET, it is crucial that you have it on all the time. Agride is also very useful and compatible. STATS: All on Vit :/, you may feel tempted to level some other thing, but heck, we can only scroll int from now on, you can try to boost it to 60 if you want, but i wouldn't recommend it. SPELLS: Level vitality IF YOU WANT, but I would leave it for much later. Training and Leveling: lv 38-43 "Twice as Dangerous" Your goal here is fight and level like crazy to get to level 43 as fast as possible! Use your trusty prespic set with the other +int/wis equips and your pet to hunt lousy pig mobs that are same/above your level. Leeching is recommended too. Now, as you get closer level 43, you should start thinking of the conditions to wear the Bow in Treechnid Root, as it is CRUCIAL to get 8 ap this soon. It needs 29 agility and 10 strength (i know the bow says its 28, but believe me, its 29). I sugest you buy a Ultra-powerful Klime's boots, as it'll nearly fill the conditions and give you some extra life to compensate the bow's effect. You will have to add at least 4 points in agility, so the it'll make the total condition along with the boots, allowing you to sue the bow, and don't worry, 8 AP more then compensates for your loss in intelligence, and c'mom, its only temporary, just get your ass to lv 43 and... YAY, youcan finnaly attack more then 1 time a turn! At level 43, you can wear a kama-assutra's amulet along with a bow in treechnid root, and then be able to cut twice a turn :3. This is extremely usefull against those slow moving/melee only monsters, as two cuts will most likely totally stop them! You can finally solo some decent stuff now. EQUIPMENT: Keep your prespic set and the other ring slot untouched, add in the pwrfull boots of klime, kam assutra amulet and bow in tree root... There you go, 8 ap at lv 43, enabling you to cut twice a turn, and giving some wisdom aswell! Don't forget your +int pet! STATS: If you haven't raise your agi earlier, add 4 points on it now, so you can wear the bow in tree root. You can also choose to boost your int to 60 with stat points or keep on vit, up to you really. SPELLS: Nothing here, you'll get sword of judgement, but its useless to fire iops. Keep your spell points. More later. NOTE: If someone could fix the item/spell/link names in this guide, then go for it, i'll greatly apreciate it as long you don't change any info. Training and Leveling: lv 43-54 "By the power of... Power?" Been some days since the last update. Training now should be much easier, you should be able to solo fungi master without much trouble, as long you pick a good map and don't fight mobs with more then 1 fungi master, also, make shure there isn't too many flowers/mush mushes with him, you will most likely die if there's more then 2 creeps with him. Just take out the mush mushes the fungi summons before they do much damage, then go for the fungi, but aways kill the mush mushes first! (unless the fungi can be killed in that turn, killing the fungi master will also kill all mushs he summoned). Keep leveling, fungis should wield about 20k xp per fight, so you won't have much trouble leveling alone, i recommend leveling in groups, but its up to you. After you reach level 48, you get a nifty spell: Power Power is self-explanatory, it makes your attacks more powerfull, actually 70% more powerful at level 5. Level it, i know you might be wanting to keep for mutilation, but i'll explain why to level power istead. Power will make your fights a bit faster, you won't notice much of a difference now, because you can't do good damage yet, but it'll pay off in a near future, believe me. Keep leveling on fungis or hunt in groups till you get lv 54, when you'll get mutilation. Though mutilation may sound more attractive since it also gives +phisical damages, it only lasts 1 turn, and phisical damages only boost neutral damage, making it kinda useless for fire iops. We may level it in the future, since it also raises %damage, but its just not very useful now, so don't level it, we need those spell points. Next time will take a little while to come, but it'll be worth it :3. EQUIPMENT: Same stuff, not gonna change for a little while. STATS: If you chose to level int back then in level 43 (like i did), then you should have 60 natural int by now, congrats. If you chose vit, well, keep it up :/ SPELLS: MAX power, it'll become usefull soon, its shurely more usefull then mutilation, at least for now. Hope you're liking the guide, more to come!